


Build-A-Bear Date

by anotherfirename



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: A sudden storm means a change in plans for your date with Natsuki, and by the end of the day you both walk away with new friends.Second person gender neutral reader fic.





	Build-A-Bear Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylo/gifts).

> A little fluffy reader fic written for a dear friend of mine.

A sudden storm and the battering of rain force you and Natsuki to take refuge in a nearby shopping mall. Your date has been interrupted, and though you curse the weather outside Natsuki doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Early on in your aimless wandering and window shopping, Natsuki reached out to take your hand in his. He delights in pointing out things that catch his eye. Most of them are things that he thinks are cute or would look cute on you, though that seems to be almost everything to him. Whenever something catches your eye, even a little bit, he urges you to stop and have a closer look. It doesn’t matter what store it is or whether or not he’s interested. 

“We still have to wait for the rain to pass,” he reminds you whenever you protest about imposing on him. “And I want to look too because I want to know what you like.” 

This is how you wander the mall together, talking about everything that comes to mind with a lightness that you only feel when you’re with him. At one point Natsuki takes a blurry photo of you making a wish at a fountain. At another a new escape room catches Natsuki’s eye as he thinks about inviting the rest of Starish to try it. 

You are caught by surprise when Natsuki suddenly tugs on your hand, pulling you to a stop as he stares wide eyed at the store you just passed. A question forms on your lips, but when you see the colourful Build-A-Bear store you no longer need to ask. Natsuki urgently calls your name as if he didn’t already have your attention. 

“They’re so cute!” he says as he peers through the glass. “Can we go in? Please?” 

You say yes of course because he asked but also because there’s no denying the cuteness of the demo plushies set out on display. This Build-A-Bear is one of the bigger ones with stations on both sides of the store and a seemingly endless selection of products to choose from. A few children mill about with their parents in tow, but the store is otherwise quiet today. 

“I want to get one,” Natsuki says as he goes to look at the bins of unstuffed plushies. “Oh, but which one? This one’s so cute. But so is this one! And there’s more over here...hm...” 

As Natsuki struggles to decide which of the many plushies is the cutest, you pick up one of the demo bears. You move its little arm and make it wave. 

“I know!” Natsuki declares so suddenly and loudly that he startles an employee who was zoning out at the register. 

Natsuki turns and calls your name, an excited glimmer in his eyes as he claps his hands together in anticipation. 

“We should make one for each other!” he says. “Won’t that be fun? Ah! I want to make one and fill it with all my love for you! Can we please?” 

He looks at you with such earnest joy and excitement that your heart nearly skips a beat. The idea of exchanging something you both made with love is one you can’t pass up. You agree to it, and in thanks Natsuki sweeps you into a hug so enthusiastic that your feet lift off the ground. 

The store has stations on both sides so you split up for efficiency and secrecy. Except now that you’re faced with making something for Natsuki you’re feeling a little daunted. You didn’t realize that there would be so many options. Not only do you have to choose an animal, there’s also stuffing to consider and accessories to look at. 

First thing’s first though. You have to pick an animal to start with. From the other side of the store you hear Natsuki talking to each one as he tries to figure out who should go home with you. 

Your first thought is a bear. Natsuki is partial to teddy bears and has a constantly growing collection of them. He’d be more than thrilled to have another one, so you keep that idea in the back of your mind as you examine your other options. Then you see it. A happy fluffy bunny, the demo plushie dressed up in overalls like a little farmer. It doesn’t look like Chikuwabu and of course it could never replace Natsuki’s beloved pet even if it did, but you still think it might be a nice reminder of home for him. You pick one out and bring it to the next station before you can change your mind. 

The Build-A-Bear employee is patient and helpful as she walks you through the process of stuffing the bunny to give it life. She lets you pick out a little plush heart and tells you to take your time filling it with love. You hold the little red heart to your chest where it rests against your heartbeat. 

You close your eyes and think about your love for Natsuki now and all the love you want to give him in the years to come. You think about how you want to make him as happy as he’s made you. That love fills you with warmth that spreads through your body, and without realizing it you’re smiling softly to yourself. 

You open your eyes and carefully tuck the heart into the plushie. The employee deftly sews up the back of the plushie so neatly that you can’t even tell where the opening used to be. Finally she gives its fur a little fluffing with an air blower so that the bunny is picture perfect and ready to meet its new best friend. 

Your next obstacle is clothing. Certainly you could let the bunny go naked, but that would probably defeat the point of the exercise. Besides, Natsuki is already browsing the shelves in search of the perfect outfit. He carefully keeps his plushie hidden from you and you do the same. 

There are even more options to choose from when it comes to dressing the plushie. It’s like stepping into a proper clothing store with all of the different outfits and accessories they have available. You decide to go with something simple, if only so you aren’t overwhelmed by options. Except even simplicity doesn’t narrow things down much as you browse shelf after shelf of clothing. 

Then you see it. An outfit that is strikingly similar to what you’re wearing today but scaled down to plushie size. You hesitate as you wonder if it would be too forward, but you check the price tag and see that it’s on sale. It’s almost like it was meant to be. 

You take the bunny and its new outfit to the cashier who rings you up. They give you a cardboard box in the shape of a house with a variety of free things inside like stickers and coupons for future purchases. Still wanting to keep this a surprise, you huddle behind a shelf as you do your best to get the bunny dressed. The ears give you some trouble, but in the end you manage to get everything where it’s supposed to be. 

When you stand up and turn around you see Natsuki waiting patiently but unable to keep a wide smile off his face. He also very clearly has something tucked behind his back. 

“Are you ready to meet your new friend?” Natsuki asks, and he can barely contain his excitement. 

You nod, and without hesitation Natsuki pulls a teddy bear out from behind his back. The bear smiles happily at you, and it’s wearing a white shirt with yellow flowers scattered across it. Natsuki makes the bear wave to you and your face lights up with joy. 

“Will you give me a home?” Natsuki asks, speaking for the bear in a low voice. “Will you give me lots of love?” 

Without hesitation you promise that you will. Now and forever. 

In response Natsuki lifts the bear and presses its face to your cheek with a “Chu!” He laughs when you blush, and because he can’t help himself he leans in to kiss you on the cheek as well. 

Now it’s your turn for the reveal. You’re still not completely confident about your choices, but your also not sure what you’d change if you could. All you can do is hold your breath in nervous anticipation as you reveal the bunny hidden behind your back. You worry that he won’t like it, but all doubt is washed away when Natsuki’s face lights up with love and joy. 

“I love it!” he declares as he pulls you into a hug, squishing the two plushies between you in the process. 

He releases you, but not without kissing you on the forehead first, and you officially exchange plushies. The teddy bear is still warm from when Natsuki held it, and you snuggle it to your chest. Meanwhile Natsuki lifts the bunny to his face and touches its nose to his. 

“It’s so cute,” he says. “Just like you.” 

He looks back at you and smiles with so much happiness and love that your heart could burst. 

When you leave the store your arms are so full of plushies and related items that you can no longer hold Natsuki’s hand. You’re disappointed at first, but when you see how gently he holds the bunny you made for him you concede that sometimes sacrifices must be made. 

You don’t get far though when Natsuki carefully steps in front of you and faces you. Before you can ask if something’s wrong he leans in to kiss you. On your forehead, on your cheek, and finally on your lips. 

“I’m so happy I met you,” he says, his voice gentle and full of something close to wonder. 

Before you can respond he smiles and kisses you once more for good measure. 

Together you continue on your way, chatting happily about the decisions you made in Build-A-Bear. Meanwhile the rain continues to come down outside. The weather means this wasn’t the date either of you planned on, but in the end it doesn’t matter. As long as you’re together, none of that matters.


End file.
